Victoria's Revenge
by My Written Words
Summary: ONE SHOT. Set in Eclipse. Seth falls and Edward is trapped by Riley in the clearing. Victoria is granted the opportunity to have some fun with Bella. Very dark, Adult themes, Mentions rape.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Victoria's Revenge**

Edward was pinned beneath Riley's strong grasp. Seth lay unconscious next to the crumbled tent. Victoria was stalking toward me. I was torn. My eyes switching from Edward's panicking form and Victoria's vicious glare.

"Bella, run!" Edward's voice ripped through my shaking form. I tried to follow his instruction, I really did, but it was much too late.

Victoria's claw-like hands reached out too quickly to register what had happened until it already had as she gripped my hair tightly. Flung hard against the rocky cliff face, I cringed as my head made contact first. Luckily, nothing had broken the skin and I found myself temporarily blood free.

Edward's wide eyes were fixed upon me, even as Victoria stalked towards him with a deranged smile. "I'm going to make you watch," she purred, running her fingers across his cheek. He snarled, yanking his face away from her touch.

Her shrill laugh filled the air as she turned back in my direction, though still talking to him. "Don't expect it to be short or painless. I am going to make you memorize every scream that escapes her mouth. I'm going to ingrain every tortured expression that crosses her face into your head. I'm going to stitch her injuries into your eyes. I'm going to rip her to pieces…just like you ripped up my heart." She whispered the last part.

Edward snarled, snapping furiously at Riley who remained a careful distance away. He was still stronger than Edward, still had some of his newborn blood in him. Edward couldn't fight him off….

I was going to die.

"I had no other choice!" Edward's voice cried. "It was him or her."

"And if he killed her, if he beat you to it, what would you have done?" She turned to him, as her hand flew out and grabbed me by the neck.

"I would have killed him. Not you. Him," he whispered.

Her eyes narrowed. "You don't know how this feels. You can't possibly imagine!" She threw me to the ground with her last word, and the wind rushed from my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I gagged and cough, but I still tried to listen.

"I do know how it feels! I thought she died. I tried to kill myself, but she stopped me…she wasn't dead." Edward was rambling now, gripping at anything he could to save me or to buy us time for someone to come out of the heavens and rescue us.

"So you felt it for a time, but you never had to live with it for the rest of eternity, knowing there was _nothing!_" Her foot slammed hard on my leg, I screamed as it snapped. "You could have _done!_" She snapped my other leg. "To help _her_!" she stomped on my lower back this time and I noticed with terrifying relief that the pain in my legs had gone numb. Edward cried out in agony. I looked at him and he buried his face in the dirt.

"She's done nothing to you. Let her go, _please_." He was sobbing, his entire body trembling.

She laughed, "She can't _go_ anywhere now. But I do love your begging. It's music to my ears."

My body felt completely numb now, not just in my legs, but everywhere, as if I was going into shock. I couldn't feel the fear or the pain or the sadness. I could only turn my head to watch Victoria as she walked over to the love of my life. She leaned down, and whispered something in his ear. The noise that came out of his throat in response to what she said sounded like a mix between a snarl and a sob and he shook his head furiously.

"Oh, yes. I do believe you have a choice. Riley." She barked. I raised my eyes to look at him. He didn't seem too pleased about whatever they were talking about, but he listened to her anyway. His hands tightened around Edward as he dragged him to his feet. They walked over to where I was laying and Edward was shaking more violently now. His head was hanging in front of him, and he wouldn't look at me.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Victoria purred, her hands running down his chest, to rest on his groin, "No matter what you choose she won't feel a thing." He tried to shake her off, but Riley tightened his grip yet again and Edward groaned in obvious pain.

"Why this?" His voice broke, "Why do I have to do _this_?"

"You don't have to. Riley can do it for you, but I can promise he won't be nearly as gentle."

It was then that it dawned on me what was going to happen. Edward had a choice, he could either rape me or Riley could. My stomach dropped and the hair stood up on the back of my neck. Edward's chin trembled a little and he shook his head. He finally looked at me. His golden eyes were tight with pain, and I knew without a doubt, that even though there were no tears in his eyes, he was crying. "Please." It was only a breathless whisper.

She grabbed him by the neck and threw him down on top of me. I felt my ribs crack under the pressure of his weight, and he winced at the sound. He grabbed my face. "Bella," he sobbed, kissing my cheek. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, and whispered, "I'd rather you than _him._"

He nodded, "I'll be gentle."

I closed my eyes and waited for him to have his way with me, but it never happened. With a lurch of my body, I felt his teeth sink into my neck and the most intense pain I ever felt spread through me like wild fire.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked it. I might make it an actual story and not just a one shot if you guys like it.


End file.
